Box Love
by ia.rai.chan
Summary: Biarpun begitu kamu masih tetap tenang mendengar cerita Sasuke sampai kamu sadar tangan yang menepuk-nepuk pungungmu tadi telah berpindah memeluk dirimu.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi sensei

**Warning** : AU,bl,shonen ai,typo-s,abal bearntakan dll =p

**Main cast **: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary **:

Sasuke pun memulai ceritanya. Dengan tenang kamu mendengarkan cerita Sasuke, biarpun kadang menyeritkan dahimu karena heran. Heran karena kamu sepertinya mengenali orang yang diceritakan Sasuke. Biarpun begitu kamu masih tetap tenang mendengar cerita Sasuke sampai kamu sadar tangan yang menepuk-nepuk pungungmu tadi telah berpindah memeluk dirimu.

''Haaah''

Kamu menghelah nafas, entah sudah berapa kali kamu seperti ini, kamu acak-acak rambutmu yang memang sudah acak-acakan itu dan kau gebungkan pipimu yang memiliki tiga garis seperti kumis kucing tapi malah menambah kesan imut, yang dapat membuat semua orang ingin memilikimu. Berlebihan memang tapi memang begitu adanya.

Kamu hari ini sedih karena 'Dia' tidak sms. Kamu juga gak ngerti kenapa kamu bisa sedih begini, padahal Dia atau yang lebih sering kamu panggil Teme itu hanya teman atau rival, begitu kamu menganggapnya tapi tidak dengan Teme-mu itu. Kamu benar-benar bingung kenapa kamu bisa sampai galau seperti ini karena cuma gara-gara Teme-nu itu. Tapi sepertinya kamu kemakan omongan kamu sendiri, yang mengatakan bahwa kamu tidak akan menyukai atau mencintai Teme karena kamu sedang menyukai Neji. Tapi Neji sama sekali tidak memberikan respon sama sekali, bahkan saat selesai ujian akhir Neji menyatakan cinta Garaa sahabat kamu sendiri. Betapa sedihnya kamu saat itu, tapi Teme dengan setia menemani-mu sampai kamu bisa berhenti menangis yah walaupun dia marah gara-gara bajunya basah akibat air mata mu itu. Tapi kamu tetap terhibur karena Teme begitu perhatian denganmu.

Bukan hanya itu. Saat kamu sedang sedih-sedihnya karena orangtua kamu bertengkar, Dia datang larut malam cuma untuk menghibur kamu dengan pelukan yang begitu hangat hingga pagi menjelang. Setiap kamu mengingat ini, muka kamu akan semerah buah tomat, buah kesukaan Teme-mu itu.

Mungkin gara-gara perhatian lebih itu yang membuatmu menyukai-nya. Ditambah lagi Dia atau Sasuke cerdas dan baik, biarpun kadang kamu bertengkar dengannya. Tapi itu suatu hiburan tersendiri.

Kamu gak tau bagaimana perasaan Dia ke kamu, karena kamu takut bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sampai saat kelulusan Dia mengatakan bahwa Dia sedang menyukai Hinata dan mengatakan bahwa selesai Upacara Kelulusan Dia akan menyatakan perasaannya ke Hinata. Hati kamu senang dan sedih saat itu. Senang karena akhirnya Dia menemukan orang yang disukainya dan sedih karena ternyata cintamu memang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi keberuntungan masih berpihak kepada kamu. Hinata menolak dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Kiba.

Kamu tahu bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Dia karena kamu juga pernah merasakannya. Dan kamu berusaha menghiburnya sebisa mungkin supaya Sasuke dapat melupakan sakit hatinya terhadap Hinata.

Sejak kejadian Upacara Kelulusan hingga sekarang kamu tidak pernah mendengar kalau Sasuke menyukai seseorang. Dan kamu sangat berharap bahwa kamu bisa mengisi hati Sasuke yang masih kosong itu.

Akhirnya yang kamu tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Dia atau Teme atau Sasuke atau apalah kamu memanggilnya, meng-sms kamu. Betapa gembiranya kamu sampai-sampai dosen bermasker yang sedang menerangkan melemparkan buku oranye yang selalu dia bawa. Dan kamu hanya bisa memberikan cengiran lima jari-mu.

From: bakaTeme

To : narunaru

Maaf, hp-ku tadi aku matikan. Sekarang dimana kau Dobe? Aku menunggu di taman dekat danau, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan semoga kau tak telat Dobe ok!

Dengan cepat kamu balas sms dari Sasuke itu.

From : narunaru

To : bakaTeme

Aku sedang diam memperhatikan Kakashi-sensei dan pasti kau tau aku dimana, soal telat aku tak janji Teme ehehehehehehe

memang kau ingin mengatakan apa, kenapa tidak sekarang saja?

From : bakaTeme

To : narunaru

Hn. Jika kau telat tak akan aku biarkan kau numpang mobil ku lagi Dobe.

Aku akan mengatakannya jika kamu sudah di sini.

Tak lama kau membuka isi sms dari Dia pelajaran selesai dan kamu langsung berlari keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Secepat mungkin kau berlari menuju taman dekat danau. Tempat dimana kamu biasa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan sasuke. Tempat yang asri dan jarang dijumpai oleh orang.

Tak sampai 15 menit kamu sampai di taman itu, tapi kamu tidak melihat sasuke. Dengan kesal kamu menghentakan kaki-mu dan megembungkan pipi-mu dan dengan sedikit kata-kata betapa capainya kamu telah berlari kemari. Lalu kamu duduk di tempat biasa, di bawah pohon rindang. Begitu sejuk, tenang dan dingin. Dingin ? tapi kenapa dingin ini hanya di pipi-mu saja. Dengan heran kamu membuka mata-mu. Ternyata seseorang sedang menempelkan softdrink di pipimu. Seseorang itu adalah Dia, Sasuke, orang yang membuat janji denganmu. Beberapa detik kamu hanya menatap matanya yang dapat membuat kamu terpesona, sebelum Dia melemparkan softdrink itu ke kamu. Dengan santai Dia duduk di sebelah kamu tanpa tahu jantung kamu berdebar kencang.

Dengan canggung kamu membuka softdrink yang diberikan oleh Dia. Kamu bertanya ke Dia tentang apa yang ingin dibicarakan. Dia hanya menjawab bahwa Dia ingin menceritakan tetang seseorang yang Dia suka. Kau tersedak minuman dan Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pungungmu Sambil menngataimu baka-Dobe. Kau hanya cemeberut dan meminta Sasuke untuk mulai bercerita.

Sasuke pun memulai ceritanya. Dengan tenang kamu mendengarkan cerita Sasuke, biarpun kadang menyeritkan dahimu karena heran. Heran karena kamu sepertinya mengenali orang yang diceritakan Sasuke. Biarpun begitu kamu masih tetap tenang mendengar cerita Sasuke sampai kamu sadar tangan yang menepuk-nepuk pungungmu tadi telah berpindah memeluk dirimu.

Kamu mencoba melepas pelukan Sasuke tetapi Dia malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak tahu kah Sasuke kalau muka kamu sudah memerah dan jantungmu berdebar cepat. Sembari kamu mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, kamu bertanya apa maksud Sasuke memelukmu.

Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Kamu pun kembali bertanya. Bukannya mendapat jawaban tetapi kecupan di bibir-mu. Kamu semakin binggung apa maksud Sasuke memperlakukan kamu begitu. Dia anggkat dagu-mu hingga kamu dapat muka Sasuke yang menatap-mu tajam tapi lembut.

Dengan lembut Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Dia menyukai-mu bukan tetapi mencintai-mu. Kamu hanya terdiam dan mencoba mencerna, spertinya otak-mu benar-benar eror hingga kamu sulit berfikir.

Lalu kenapa Sasuke nengatakan bahwa Dia sedang menyukai orang lain, pikir kamu. Baka-Dobe, Dia mengataimu lagi dan membuat kamu tersadar dari lamuan-mu. Sasuke berkata, orang yang sendang Dia suka ternyata kamu, pantas saja kamu mengenali seseorang itu. Kamu hanya menberikan cengiran khas mu. Kamu memeluk Sasuke dan mengatakan kamu juga mencintainya.

….END…..

A/n : minna….. gomen ne~ kalau aneh (sangat) ini boleh ngetik d hp ohohohoho,, mumpung guru gak ngeliat ini -plak- masi amatir (sangat), ending juga gaje lagi ckckckkckckc, oh iya sebernya ini cerita boleh ngambil dri kisah temenku tp aku ubah ohohohohohoho (gak nanya)

Pokoknya buat readers yg yg baca terima kasih ehehehehe


End file.
